


Winter Wunderkinder

by Alixtii



Series: Dating a Cuckoo [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Bechdel Test Pass, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, POV Female Character, POV: Kitty Pryde, Past Tense, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindee spends winter break with the Pryde family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's happening," Mindee whispered, her face white. "I'm losing them."

Kitty took her girlfriend's hand in her own. This was something they had known might happen, had discussed endlessly while finalizing the preparations for this trip: that Mindeed might not be able to keep her telepathic connection with her sisters active over large distances. Kitty knew the fact that Mindee was willing to endure the trauma of separation from the Cuckoo's collective consciousness spoke volumes as to how seriously she was treating her relationship with Kitty.

"Are you all right, miss?" asked a concerned flight attendant, leaning over and looking at Mindee whose trembling had grown noticeably more pronounced.

"She;ll be okay, Kitty assured him, hoping it was true. "She's just a little afraid of flyng," she lied, giving Mindee's hand a squeeze. _I'm here,_ she thought as powerfully as she could. _You'e not alone._

The attendant looked unconvinced--probably because Mindee had been just fine during takeoff--but accepted Kitty's answer and moved on.

"You okay?" Kitty whispered.

Mindeed nodded. _I'll be fine,_ she answered without speaking. _It's just so--_ Her telepathic message devolved into a series of images and sensatioms as Mindee struggled to piece together a coherent mental sentence.

 _It's okay,_ Kitty thought back. _I get it._ She didn't, not really, and knew that Mindee would know that, but still the Cuckoo smiled and seemed to relax some. Even after almost two months of dating Mindee, Kitty stll didn't understand the Three-in-One, except to know they enjoyed an intimacy with each other stronger and deeper than anything Kitty would probably ever experience. Their very notion of selfhood was inevitably caught up in what was shared between the three. To be alone, one mind in one body, must feel like being amputated, or blinded, or--worse--lobotomized.

 _I'm here,_ Kitty thought, and wondered if it could ever be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane landed in Montana, Mindee had managed to settle down somewhat. The Cuckoos were nothing if not schooled in mental discipline, it being a necessary requisite to refine and perfect their telepathic abilities, and so when Mindee rose to vacate her seat it was with her usual poise and grace. No one who did not know her well would have been able to tell how much the gnawing absence of her sisters' minds in her head affected her.

Kitty, of course, knew better.

Her dad and brother were waiting in the baggage claim for them; her dad gave her a hug, then extended a tentative hand to Mindee. "You must be Mindee."

Mindee took the proffered hand with a nod. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Pryde. Kitty's said a lot about you." Which was true, Kitty supposed, even if most of it hadn't used spoken words. 

"Please," Kitty's dad said, "call me Jack. And this is David."

"Hey," said Davey, looking at Mindee approvingly. It didn't take a telepath to know what was going on in his mind. 

_Don't worry, I'm taken,_ Mindee's telepathic voice impinged on Kitty's consciousness. Kitty just smiled.

"Well, come on," Jack Pryde said to the three kids once the two girls had returned their luggage. "It's time to get you guys home."


End file.
